A Glee Club Reunion
by batwaynebruceman
Summary: Mr Schue decides to hold a Glee Club reunion - the year is 2018 - it's been 5 years since Blaine graduated & 6 years since Kurt graduated from McKinley. Kurt is now a top fashion designer and Blaine is a leading actor on Broadway, currently playing Tony in West Side Story. They gather at McKinley with their old friends, but Blaine has a lot on his mind. Something called marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to write something from the future. _Yes _this fic has fluff. _No _it's not as dark as the last one I wrote. I think we all need something cute and fluffy right now, don't you? Anyway, if you're still here thanks for sticking by me. I love you.**

* * *

"What if they don't like us? Oh god, what if they hate us Blaine? What if they think we've changed and they don't want to know us any more?"

"Kurt, I love you and everything… but please shut up." Kurt pouts and Blaine laughs. "They're our friends. We haven't all been together in years; they're not going to hate us. I bet some of them are wearing your designs. I am!"

He points to the sweater and Kurt smiles, taking Blaine's hand. The minute they walk into the old choir room of McKinley high, they hear squeals.

"Blaine, Kurt! Oh my God!"

"Guys they're here!"

"Blaine, you're still wearing bowties? You _see _Puck, I told you he would be!"

Suddenly, they're wrapped in arms – it's almost like an attack of hugs. Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand, laughing, and they both hug each of their friends in turn. When they were done, they took in the scene. Rachel, Finn, Artie, Mike, Tina, Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Puck were there. Mr Schuester waves at them, grinning. Immediately, a babble of conversation breaks out.

"Blaine, I went to see you the other week in New York, _fantastic!"_

"Your new collection is amazing Kurt, look, I'm wearing one of your jackets!"

They laugh and wait for the chat to die down. They all sit down on the chairs and look at Mr Schue, laughing. It's just like old times.

"Welcome back guys! I'm glad you could all make it," Mr Schue says. "This is so bizarre… The last time we were all in a room together was six years ago. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Puck were all in senior year, preparing for the next steps of their lives. Well, look how far you've all come!" The Glee club broke into a burst of applause. "I was wondering what I could do today – you're all adults now, not high school students that look up to me. _So _I decided to embarrass you all – I want all of you to come up here and tell everyone what you've been doing in the past few years, okay?"

Once again, they laugh. They knew it would be strange, getting up in front of your old school friends and talking about your lives. But it would be worth it.

Predictably, Rachel went first. She'd married Finn a year after graduating high school. She hadn't cracked Broadway as she'd hope in high school, but she was a big Hollywood actress.

"Rachel," Puck said, "why are you even telling us this? We've all seen your movies; you're on the news pretty much every day."

She tried to look offended, but she was grinning. "Mr Schue asked us to say what's happened in our lives, so that's what I'm doing."

Finn didn't have much to say – only that he was a small-time actor, but he was happy with Rachel. Artie was a director of musicals, Mike was a dancer, Tina opened her own clothing shop, Sam was a football player, Quinn worked in a nursery and loved every minute of it, Mercedes had become a successful singer, Santana and Brittany lived together in Florida, where Santana did cheerleading and Brittany still ran a web series with Lord Tubbington, and Puck's pool business had boomed and he now owned a chain of pool cleaning companies.

"Okay, Kurt, Blaine – it's your turn."

They look at each other and grin, both thinking the same thing; where are they supposed to begin? They stand at the front of the choir room, looking at their old friends.

"Um… When I didn't get into NYADA, I went to New York," Kurt says, glancing around the room nervously. "I got to intern at Vogue. I basically worked my way up from there. And, well you all know me now. I'm a designer. My old boss, Isabelle, has really helped me. And um…"

"Oh come _on _Kurt, stop being so modest!" says Blaine, laughing. "You've got your own fashion line. Don't you remember what the last issue of Vogue said about you? You're the _biggest _thing going!"

Kurt flushes. "Shut up, what about you? You're on Broadway!"

They hear Rachel groan longingly, but Blaine just shrugs. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for this school, I wouldn't have ever made it."

"Blaine, you're playing Tony in West Side Story. You're _huge."_

They laugh and for a while, they keep embarrassing each other.

"Basically, everything blew up for us in the last five years, since Blaine graduated. As soon as he did, he showed up on my doorstep in New York, suitcases in his arms. The last year was completely forgotten. He didn't even go to University – he just began singing in pubs and clubs, mainly his own stuff. And someone spotted him and suggested he audition for a new Broadway musical." Blaine blushes and mutters something about exaggerating things. "Oh shush you!" Kurt says, nudging him gently. "Well, of _course _he got in, and it just went from there."

Mr Schue laughed. "Guys, I have to say, I'm so proud of all of you. You've shown that bullies can't bring you down and you'll always keep your head up high."

"What about you Mr Schue?" Puck says. "What've you been doing in the past few years?"

Mr Schue grins – it's obvious he's hiding something. "Emma and I had a baby. We named her Rosie. She's three."

The room burst into applause again.

"Damn, you were keeping that quiet!"

"Congratulations Mr Schue!"

He smiles, a dull flush rising to his cheeks.

"Guys, we should all sing something, for old time's sake!"

They roll their eyes at Rachel. Of course she'd suggest singing. And of course she was going to lead it. Yet no one seemed to care. It had been far too long since they'd seen each other to be bothered by it. They all burst into "I've Had The Time Of My Life". No one was trying very hard. Except Rachel – she insisted on singing the lead vocals, and started dancing around the room. No one could tell if she was being serious or not. Kurt's watching her closely – he jumps to his feet and starts to dance with Rachel. One by one, the members of Glee dance to… Blaine remains seated, his mind on other things.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The song in this chapter is called "Angel" by Sarah McLachan. I seriously recommend it, it's such a beautiful song!**

* * *

No one seems to mind that Blaine isn't up dancing with the others – maybe they think he's just tired. Kurt keeps glancing over and waving at him to join them, but Blaine shakes his head. It only lasts for about ten minutes – Kurt's as stubborn as ever. He runs to Blaine and pulls him to his feet, all but forcing him to dance. Rachel's moved on from the first song, and is now singing another. It's an incredibly slow and romantic, and Kurt pulls Blaine in deliberately close.

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay._

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day."_

Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine's waist and rests his head on his shoulder. They gently move in time, loosing themselves within the song.

"_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins._

_Let me be empty and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight."_

Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head softly. Normally, Kurt would moan for 'messing up his hair' but for some reason, today he doesn't mind. Maybe it's because they're with old friends, or maybe it's simply because he loves Blaine. Either way, he doesn't protest at the contact.

"_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here._

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here."_

Kurt mutters something, but Blaine doesn't understand.

"What did you say honey?" He whispers.

"I said this song is perfect. The lyrics fit you and I so well."

"How do you mean?"

Kurt smiles into Blaine's shoulder. "I mean you're my angel, and I'll always find comfort in your arms."

Blaine bites his lip and tightens his grip around Kurt's body. If only he knew…

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now, or no?"

Nothing ever gets past Kurt. Blaine glances down at him and shakes his head. This causes Kurt to frown, so he explains, sighing. "I've got a lot of things on my mind, Kurt."

"Care to share?" When Blaine shakes his head, he pouts, "why not? We share everything Blaine."

"It's… personal."

This seems to offend Kurt. "Blaine, everything we share is personal… _everything. _We've been together for years; we know everything about each other. Is it something I've done? Have I upset you?" Blaine remains silent. "Fine, if you aren't going to tell me, I won't bother!"

Kurt's nearly shouting now, and most of the room have fallen silent – all except for Rachel, who is, predictably, still singing. Kurt storms away, making determined conversation with Finn. Blaine sighs and takes a seat on one of the chairs. This isn't what he wanted at all. Brittany skips over to him, smiling.

"Hey Blaine Warbler," she says, sitting beside him.

He smiles. "It's been a while since I've been called that."

"Why, isn't that your name?"

"No Brittany… My last name is Anderson."

She's obviously confused – there's a frown on her face. "But everyone calls you Blaine Warbler, don't they?"

"It's my nickname," he says quickly.

"Oh. Can I still call you it? I don't like the sound of Blaine Anderson."

"Of course you can," he gives her a small smile and she hugs him. "If you want to call me Blaine Warbler, you go for it. It's actually kind of cool."

Brittany claps, almost like a small child, and jumps to her feet to continue dancing with Santana. Mr Schue frowns at Blaine and makes his way over, sitting beside him.

"Blaine, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Mr Schue, I-"

"Oh God, don't call me Mr Schue! You have every right to call me Will now. But don't kid me, Blaine. I know Kurt like the back of my hand – I watched him grow at this school, and I saw the things you did for him. You changed his life, we all know that. Come on, tell me what's happened."

Blaine sighs and shakes his head. "I can't really say… It's not fair on Kurt if other people find out before he does."

"Have… have you cheated on him…?"

"NO!" Blaine's voice is harsh. "God, no – it's nothing bad, okay? I'm just worrying about what he'll say… I promise though Mr Schue… I mean Will," he says quickly. "I'll let you all know as soon as I know what's happening."

Mr Schue's eyes narrow, but he nods and walks back to the Glee club. Blaine sits for a while. It's only when he sees just how emotional Kurt is that he decides to act.

"Kurt, come on. I have to do something."

He raises his eyebrows at Blaine. "I'm fine here, thank you." His voice is cold and it makes Blaine's heart clench. "But you're perfectly welcome to go back to my dad's house without me."

"Who said anything about going back to Burt's?" Blaine says. This gets Kurt's attention. He raises an eyebrow at Blaine, who just smiles. "We'll be back soon, I promise. I'm not sure about today, but we can meet everyone tomorrow, right?"

"Hell yeah Blaine," Puck says, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "I've missed you boys too much to say goodbye now – how about we all meet at noon at Breadstix tomorrow?"

Everyone agrees, saying rather confused goodbyes to Kurt and Blaine.

They walk together in silence for a while. Eventually, Kurt stops, turning to Blaine angrily.

"How much further are we going Blaine?" He whines. "It's freezing out here – you've been distant to me for weeks, and today you aren't even telling me what's wrong!"

He sighs. "Kurt, you just have to trust me, okay?" When Kurt remains silent, Blaine's face falls. "You… you do trust me, don't you?"

"If I didn't, we wouldn't have been together for so long. What's going on?"

"Good, good, just needed to check," Blaine mutters absentmindedly.

"Damn it – Blaine Everett Anderson you tell me what's going on right _now!" _Kurt stomps his foot on the ground and the corners of Blaine's mouth twitch. "_What are you laughing at?!"_

"Oh Kurt, can't you see? It's _you. _You're perfect. Come on, we're nearly there."

Kurt rolls his eyes and takes his boyfriend's hand once again, following him uncertainly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: MAJOR CUTENESS AND FLUFFINESS. YAY. I needed this cuteness. I'm also proud to admit that this idea came to me before 4x04 was even announced. I didn't even know this song would be featured in it. **

***sigh* I wish this could actually happen on Glee.**

* * *

"Why have you brought me here?"

It's obvious how confused Kurt is, but that doesn't hide the love in his voice. Blaine grins broadly and squeezes his hand. They both stare at Dalton Academy, lost in their memories.

"It's the first place we met Kurt," he whispers to him. "I'm just glad its summer and we have the place to ourselves. I spoke to Wes. He gave me the keys for the night… I wouldn't tell him why though."

"Can you tell me why?" Kurt asks, not even bothering to hide the hope in his voice. He pouts when Blaine shakes his head.

"Come on," he whispers, pulling him inside. They walk through the deserted corridors, their footsteps echoing loudly. Blaine stops at the top of the spiral staircase.

"Blaine, what are you-?"

"Shh," he says, putting his finger to Kurt's lips, effectively silencing him. "You don't know me, okay? We're going to re-act the first time we met, word for word, in detail."

"Blaine, that was years ago…"

"Yet you still know how the conversation went. I know you do Kurt, because I do too. I'll never forget that day. You ready?"

Kurt nods and Blaine smiles. It's still obvious just how confused Kurt is. Blaine begins to walk down the stairs, Kurt just behind him.

"Ex-excuse me," Kurt says. Blaine stops at the foot of the stairs and turns to face him, barely concealing a grin. "Um, hi… Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine," he says, holding out his hand.

Kurt stops for a fraction of a second before smiling and shaking it. "Kurt. So, what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers," Blaine says, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Every now and then they throw an improved performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school up for a while."

"So wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt's getting into it now, smiling back at Blaine with every word he speaks. Even though he isn't sure _why _Blaine wants him to do this, he knows it has something to do with their love for each other.

"The Warblers are like rock stars," Blaine says. Kurt's eyebrows lift a fraction. "Come on," he says, taking Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."

Blaine pulls him from the stairs and they run down the corridor, heading towards the choir room.

"Blaine, for god's sake, why are we doing this?"

"Kurt seriously, if you don't shut up I'm going to stick that plant pot up that sweet butt of yours."

At this, Kurt lets go of his hand and doubles up, laughing. Blaine's laughing too and for a long time, they can't seem to stop. When they eventually do, Blaine leads him into the choir room.

"Okay, stand there," he says, stopping in the doorway. He leans into Kurt, so their lips are inches apart. "And say it."

"I… I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt whispers, aware of how close they are. Just as he leans in to kiss him, Blaine moves away.

"Next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid. Now if you'll excuse me," He winks at Kurt's pout and moves to sit at the piano. Blaine allows his fingers to relax. Even though he only played this song the night before, he's still nervous. His entire future would be decided in a few minutes, depending on how well he did this. He brushed his fingers over the keys without pressing them down. It'd been a while since he'd played at this piano, since he'd been in this room… yet everything was just how he remembered it. The moment he pressed down on the keys, he knew everything would be fine. He smiles, and opens his mouth to sing _their _song in a slow, acoustic version. It's the song that changed their lives forever.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."_

He hears Kurt's sharp intake of breath as he realises what he's singing. It's their song, no matter what anyone could ever say. He doesn't dare glance up at Kurt, yet he knows he's standing exactly where Blaine told him to.

"_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever."_

Blaine hears Kurt soft cry. He peeks at Kurt, his heart fluttering when he sees the tears falling down his boyfriend's face… yet he's smiling. Blaine feels the first prick of tears in his eyes, but ignores them, determined to finish the song.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete."_

Kurt gives a soft laugh and they're no doubt remembering the same thing – when they actually _did _drive to California, got drunk on a beach and then booked a motel to build a pillow fort. They stayed up for the entire night, watching Disney films, Kurt laughing as Blaine sang to every song.

"_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back"_

Blaine's voice is soft and quiet, yet it fills the entire choir room. Kurt has a hand pressed against his mouth to stop himself from making a sound – if he makes a noise, it'll disturb Blaine's beautiful singing. There are tears escaping Blaine's eyes now. He closes them, completely losing himself in the song that changed his life.

"_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let me put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back."_

He pauses and takes a deep breath, as though preparing himself for the final verse. His eyes are still shut. Kurt can't move his gaze from his face, watching as he continues to frown a little every time he sings.

"_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

After the last note, Kurt can't help himself. He runs at Blaine and jumps on him, his arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Kurt, I-"

"I love you Blaine, I love you. You're so sweet and romantic and I just love you, okay?"

"…can't… breathe…"

"Crap, sorry!" He loosens his grip on Blaine, who breathes out heavily, laughing.

He sits up and pushes Kurt slightly, forcing him to stand. "Just stay there for a moment, okay?" Blaine whispers. His voice is tight and strained now. Kurt knows to remain silent. He simply nods, their fingers still entwined. Blaine glances up at him through his lashes, and his hazel eyes lock with Kurt's icy blue.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he whispers, getting down on one knee and pulling out a black satin box. He lets out a sharp gasp, a hand moving to cover his mouth. "You already own every piece of my heart, and you always will. You are beautiful and you're absolutely perfect. I want you to be mine forever – I want us to grow old together, sitting on a porch somewhere, still hand in hand. You move me," Kurt lets out a little sigh at those three words… the three words Blaine said to him so long ago. "That song, teenage dream… It changed my entire life Kurt. _This place_ changed my entire life, because without it, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so glad I did. You've changed my life for the better, and I love you. I'll continue to tell you I love you until my last breath. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you make me the happiest man alive, and do me the honour of marrying me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Little warning, there are hints of sex in this chapter. There's no smut, but just suggestions of it. I didn't really feel like writing smut in this story - it's far too fluffy.**

**This is the longest chapter, but it seemed silly to split it in two. I'm sorryyyyyy!**

**I think the next chapter will be the last - I originally intended this to be a oneshot, but decided to make it a mini fic. **

**Thank you all you lovely readers!**

* * *

Kurt sniffs, unable to stop himself from crying. His entire body is shaking and he has seemed to lose the ability to speak. Very slowly, he lowers his hand, taking Blaine's face and brushes their lips together softly.

"Y-Yes… Yes Blaine, I'll marry you!" Kurt manages to gasp. Blaine lets out a wordless noise and stands. He picks Kurt up in his arms and sits him on top of the grand piano, kissing him passionately. Kurt smiles and deepens the kiss. Blaine's arms wrap around his slim figure, holding him to his body closely. Kurt snakes his fingers into Blaine's hair, not caring that it's full of gel. Neither one of them is sure how long they remain there – they don't care either. No one can interrupt them, seeing as its summer. It's only when Kurt feels Blaine's erection again his thigh that he pulls away from his mouth. Blaine lets out a small whine

"You need to calm down," Kurt whispers, even though he's in the same state. He glances out of the window and yelps. "When did it get so dark?"

Blaine lets out a long breath, as though trying to steady himself. "It's raining Kurt. Don't worry, it's only five. We aren't going to be late for dinner with your parents."

Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. He looks down at the ring on his finger, a grin on his face, then looks back at Blaine. His heart flutters when he sees his expression. He _knows _that look. Blaine _knows _the effect it has on him.

"We can't do anything here…" he whispers as Blaine moves closer to him.

"Why not?" He asks, biting his lip. Kurt notices that his eyes are no longer meeting his own – they're fixed on his body hungrily. "There's no one around here… It'll be yet another memory to add to this place."

"Because… because this was our school! _Blaine, stop undressing me with your eyes!" _He hisses sharply, causing Blaine's eyes to jerk back to his face.

His heart flutters again when he sees the fire in them. His pupils have dilated, making his eyes appear black. A sly smile spreads itself slowly across Blaine's lips – he knows exactly what he's doing and the effect it's having on Kurt.

"Blaine… you look like an animal… you look like you're going to pounce on me…"

He closes the gap between them and presses their lips together urgently. Blaine pushes their bodies closer together, his lips hungry.

"You don't fight fair Blaine," He murmurs against his lips, causing him to laugh quietly.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, letting his hands move down Kurt's body slowly. "When have I _ever _fought fair?"

* * *

Several hours later, they were at Burt and Carole's house. When they had eventually left Dalton (after doing things Kurt _never _thought he would have done on top of a piano), they returned to Kurt's old home for dinner with his family. Both were uncomfortably aware they looked suspicious, but they had been running late as it was – there was no time to worry about appearances.

"Kurt, Blaine! Oh, you're finally home!" Carole says the minute they step over the threshold. She hurries over and hugs both of them gently. "It's so good to see you both again!"

"Carole, we were here last month," Kurt says, laughing. He smoothes his clothes down hastily.

"Was that only last month? Goodness, it feels like longer. I'm dishing up dinner now, go ahead and sit down! Finn and Rachel are already here – they're in the dining room with Burt."

She walks back into the kitchen. Kurt glances at Blaine nervously, who shrugs. Both were thinking the same thing – if there were two people who could guess what they'd been doing, it was Finn and Rachel. They enter the dining room as casually as possible. Immediately Rachel's eyes narrow. Blaine runs a hand through his hair nervously, adding to her suspicion. Burt glances up at them and smiles.

"Hey you two, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show. Rachel said the reunion finished hours ago."

"Oh, _did _she now?" Kurt says through gritted teeth. Rachel doesn't seem bothered by his tone; she raises an eyebrow and leans back in her chair, her eyes fixed on the two of them. Kurt and Blaine sit down opposite her and Finn. Carole calls Burt to help her in the kitchen, leaving the four of them alone. The atmosphere is uncomfortably tense.

"So… did we miss much after we left?" Blaine asks awkwardly.

"Not really. We just spoke about the old days and sang a few more songs. Where did you go?"

"What did you sing?" Kurt says to her pointedly.

"Don't change the subject Kurt, _where did you go?"_

"Rachel, I don't really think it's any of your business where Blaine and I went. We're both _adults _and we have every right to go wherever we want."

She tuts impatiently. "It's obvious what you've both been doing. Blaine's hair is all but standing on end, and your clothes… Well, they weren't that messy when you arrived at McKinley this morning."

Once again, Blaine runs a hand through his curls. He glances at Kurt, whose eyes are fixed on Rachel. "Look, Rach… it's not a big deal. I don't think you need to know about our sex lives."

"No, I don't," Rachel says, turning her eyes to Blaine. "But you two were arguing at the reunion today. Blaine, you were being awkward as hell and Kurt was trying ignoring it. Then the two of you go off somewhere, and now you're both ecstatic? Excuse me for being suspicious. Something's happened, I know it."

"_Yes, _something has happened. But I'd rather tell my dad first, okay?" Kurt snaps.

"Rach, honey, maybe you should just leave it? It can't be bad if they're both this happy… and it's obviously something to celebrate, judging by the way they're both walking."

Both Kurt and Blaine flush, their cheeks burning a furious red. Kurt kicks Finn under the table, but he's grinning. The atmosphere changes. Suddenly, they're all laughing, Rachel's tantrum completely forgotten. Burt and Carole enter the room, carrying plates in their arms.

"Did we miss something funny?" Burt asks, watching the four of them around the table. Rachel and Finn stop laughing, but it's too much for Kurt and Blaine. They fall into another set of uncontrollable giggles.

"It's nothing Dad," Kurt manages to wheeze. There are tears of laughter falling from his eyes and he's clutching Blaine's arm for support.

"Guys, it wasn't that funny," Finn hisses at them, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh Hudson, if only you knew," Blaine shoots back, clamping his mouth shut to try and force his laughter to stop.

Carole's eyes flick between them and she sighs. "I think it's best Burt and I _don't _hear what was said, don't you?" She says, putting plates of lasagne in front of them.

The meal is enjoyable and the conversation is kept light. Kurt keeps glancing at Blaine and he knows what he's thinking. He feels it too. They want time to speed up so they can make their announcement. It's amazing that no one has noticed the ring glittering on Kurt's finger. Then again, Kurt has always been eccentric – maybe they've gotten used to his fashion style after so many years.

After everyone is finished eating, Carole brings them all a slice of cake. At the end of the meal, everyone is feeling unbelievably full. They move into the living area, mutually agreeing to clear the plates away in the morning.

"Now?" Kurt hisses for only Blaine to hear. He nods and Kurt shivers with excitement.

"Everyone!" He says as they all sit down. Kurt and Blaine remain standing, stood in the middle of the room. "Blaine and I have an announcement to make!" The silence is deafening. With another glance at his fiancée, Kurt manages to squeal it out. "Blaine proposed!"

Blaine isn't sure how it happens. One minute, they're stood in front of Kurt's family, the next they're trapped in a mass of bodies.

"I _knew_ you were up to something Blaine Anderson, I knew it!" Rachel says, wrapping her arms around his waist. "The way you were at the reunion today, I knew there was something on your mind!"

"I can't believe it!" Finn says, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning on doing it, bro?"

Blaine grins. "I didn't think it was fair for anyone else to find out before Kurt did… You don't mind, do you Mr Hummel?" He adds, glancing at Burt.

"For the _last time_ Blaine, call me Burt, none of this Mr Hummel crap. You've known me for seven years, you can call me Burt. We're there – we've reached that point."

"But… you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't kiddo! I said to Carole only the other day, if you didn't do it soon, I'd do it myself. How long have you been planning it?"

This grabs Kurt's attention. He lets go of Carole, who he had been hugging and babbling about wedding plans, and turns to face Blaine.

"Yeah…" he says quietly. "How long have you been planning this?"

Blaine smiles sheepishly. "About three months," he says quietly.

"Three months… _thee months?!" _Blaine raises an eyebrow at Kurt. "You have been planning on asking me to marry you for _three months?! _Why the hell didn't you ask me sooner?"

Blaine laughs – he can't help it. Trust Kurt to feel offended for not asking sooner. "I wanted to make it special, Kurt. I had to find the _perfect _ring for you. Then I had to think of the perfect location. It had to be somewhere special – I thought about different places in New York, but none of them seemed romantic enough. I started to think of Lima. I sat there and wrote down different places we'd been together – McKinley, your house, my old house, Dalton, the Lima Bean. And… only one of them stuck out."

"Th-that's what that list was… the one I found? You said it was places for a song you were writing!" Kurt pouts at him.

"I wasn't about to tell you that it was a list of potential proposal places, was I?"

"Just out of interest, where _did _you end up asking him?"

Blaine turns to Rachel and gives a soft smile. "Dalton. It was where we first met." Carole gives a small squeal and hugs them both again.

"Blaine, tell them how you did it! All of it, not just the song!"

"There was a song?" Burt laughs, rolling his eyes. "You really are one romantic man, aren't you? You may as well just tell us the whole story."

Blaine smiles and sits down on one of the sofas. Kurt sits beside him, curling into his body. Burt, Carole, Rachel and Finn sit on the other sofa, watching them.

"Well, once I'd decided _where _to do it, I needed a time. I wanted to do it as soon as possible, but Kurt was so busy with his designing and Brad, our director, was making me work over-time. He said there was a new musical he wanted to write, and had me write a whole load of songs to give him ideas. Well, when we got the letter from Mr Schue about a Glee Club reunion, I knew that was it. It was the perfect time – we would be staying here for a few days, so why not? I asked Wes a few weeks ago if I could have the keys for the place on this date. He asked why, of course, but I told him it was too special. He agreed in the end."

"Well of course he would, you were best friends, _and_ he's now the principle of Dalton," Kurt mutters, rolling his eyes.

"I promised to tell him why after, so he can't complain," Blaine says back, laughing. "So I had the time and the place. I was so nervous on the plane here. Kurt thought I was ill or something."

"If you wanted to do it here, why didn't you do it last month when you vistied?" Burt asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We were only down for one night. I wanted to give you guys a chance to celebrate with us. Besides, the entire Glee club is in Ohio this weekend, I'm sure they want to celebrate too."

Burt laughs. "I see your point Blaine, I really do. So, what did you do at Dalton?"

Blaine blushes. Maybe he was a bit over-the-top romantic about the whole thing.

"Oh, I'll tell you Dad!" Kurt says, sitting up quickly. "It was _so _adorable! I was in a mood with Blaine because of how he'd been acting at the reunion, and I didn't want to leave. But when he took me to Dalton, I sort of just stopped. I had no idea why we were there, but he was insistent. When we got in, he took me to the top of the big spiral staircase they have, and told me that we were going to act out the day we met, word for word. He remembered _everything _and so did I. I hadn't realised I did, but it's like that moment is burned into my memory." There's a huge smile on Kurt's face now. Carole and Rachel have tears of joy in their eyes, but they remain silent, eager to hear the rest of the story. "Well, we did it all… Then Blaine took my hand and led me to the choir room. He made me stand there, the way I did when we met, and sat at the piano… and then… then…" His voice falters. He glances at Blaine, unable to speak.

"Then I sang our song… I sang an acoustic version of Teenage Dream to him."

"Why that song?" Finn asks, but Rachel interrupts him enthusiastically.

"That's _their _song! Kurt's told me before; it's the song that changed their lives! It's the first song Kurt ever heard Blaine sing. It's like it belongs to them. Finn, that's the song that changed _everything_ for them!"

Blaine gives a soft laugh. "Yep… That's exactly it. Both of us were crying as I did it, but it was so important for me to finish it. When I did Kurt… Well, he practically attacked me."

"I did _not!"_

"Kurt you jumped on me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe!"

"It's your own fault for being so romantic," Kurt grumbles, causing Blaine to laugh again. "Well, then Blaine got down on one knee and… I'm sure you know the rest."

"Oh boys!" Carole says, "I'm so happy for you both! I really am!"

They smile back at her. The six of them remain up past midnight talking about the wedding. Later, when Kurt and Blaine are lying in bed, they realise just how perfect the day has been.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers, his eyes wandering around his old bedroom. It hasn't changed since high school – Burt decided to leave it as it was for visits like this.

"What for?" Blaine asks sleepily. Kurt knows he'll be asleep any second, so he plants a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Making me the happiest man on the planet."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I would have ended it where I did before, but I really wanted to put the other characters in this. And then I had the idea of getting them all drunk so yeah. **

**Thanks for your support/inboxes and stuff. I love you all!**

**I'm going to be working on a really long fanfic now this is done, so hopefully the first chapter for that will be uploaded soon!**

* * *

"Ready to face the music?"

Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine while Rachel and Finn laugh. They're stood outside Breadstix, ready to meet with their old friends. Blaine glances at Kurt, smiling. He's is dressed immaculately – his hair is fixed perfectly, his jumped clings to his body perfectly and his jeans… Blaine closes his eyes. One of the lyrics from Teenage Dream has never stuck out as much as it did now.

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans._

Kurt was such a fucking tease tease.

Rachel pushes the door open. The Glee club dominate most of the restaurant – there are only two other tables occupied. At the sight of Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn, they all wave frantically, beckoning them over.

"So what's going on?" Santana asks her arm around Brittany's waist. "We had a text at nine o'clock this morning from Rachel. Believe me; I have better things to do at nine in the morning."

"She did me instead," Brittany says cheerfully, making Santana roll her eyes.

"It's better than Kurt and Blaine yesterday. They could barley walk when they got to my mom's yesterday."

"_Finn!" _Kurt hisses while everyone else bursts out laughing. "Blaine, why are you laughing?"

"Oh come _on _Kurt, its funny. You have to admit, we were walking funny when we got there."

"With good reason," Kurt mumbles under his breath, yet everyone still manages to hear.

"Okay, now you've _got _to tell us what's going on – all this sex and no story!" Mercedes says, looking scandalised.

"Who says there needs to be a story for sex?" Puck says, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe they just wanted a good, long, hard fu-"

"_Anyway!" _Artie said, interrupting Puck. "Let's change the subject, shall we? Before Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury get here."

"I think you mean Mrs Schuester," says a voice. They all look up to see them at the front entrance, a little girl stood beside them.

"Ah, but you'll always be Miss Pillsbury to us!" She laughs at Artie and picks her daughter up, resting her on her hip.

"Everyone, this is our daughter Rosie," Mr Schue says moving to stand with them. "Rosie, sweetie, these are the people I was telling you about. They're very special to daddy, okay?"

His daughter looks up at him, a curious sparkle in her eyes. "Are they the Gee club that make you happy daddy?"

"Yes honey, they're the Glee club," he laughs, kissing the top of her head. All sixteen of them sit around several tables and ordered their meals. The conversation from before was not forgotten, but they all knew better than to repeat it in front of Mr Schue's daughter, who turns out to be adorable.

"They love each other," she says pointing to Santana and Brittany, "and so do they," she adds, pointing to Kurt and Blaine.

"Yes honey, that's right."

"They're the same. Not like you and mummy?" Mr Schue shakes his head. "But they love each other?" When he nods, she beams. "Yay. It doesn't matter if they're the same if they love each other."

Blaine feels a sudden rush of warmth to Rosie. He glances at Mr Schue, who grins at him. After a while, Rosie begins to get tired, as though the day's outing has exhausted her. Miss Pillsbury agrees to take her home. She waves goodbye to the Glee club, gives Will a gentle kiss and leaves the restaurant, Rosie now snoring softly in her arms.

"Okay, now that Mr Schue's little girl is gone, we can get back to what we were talking about!" Puck says, smirking. Kurt groans.

"Really? You want to do this _in front of our old teacher?"_

Mr Schue raises his eyebrows. "Okay, what have I missed?"

"Finn said that Kurt and Blaine were walking funny when they got home yesterday, so they've been doing the dirty. Mercedes thinks there's a good reason they did and we want to know why."

"_Puck!" _Kurt hisses. Once again, everyone's laughing, including Mr Schue. Kurt's the only one who isn't – he's looking around the restaurant, embarrassed. "It's a good thing the other customers have left!"

"Oh Kurt honey, relax. Everyone here _knows _we've had sex. Actually, I think they'd be concerned if we hadn't, considering we've been together for so long."

"Blaine, shut up and just tell them what you told us yesterday!" Finn says, throwing a piece of bread at him. He rolls his eyes.

"I proposed to Kurt."

As expected, the room explodes. Just like the night before, everyone seems determined to hug them both.

"Congratulations!"

"I'd better be coming!"

"Are you having bridesmaids? I want to be one!"

"Where are you having it, Ohio or New York?"

"When is it?"

"I can't wait now!"

"I can't believe you're engaged!"

After about ten minutes, the noise died down, giving them the opportunity to speak.

"Thank you for your support," Kurt manages to say. "We aren't sure about the details or anything… But you're all invited!"

Once again, the noise erupts around them. Eventually, the manager of Breadstix asks them to leave. They do so without causing a fuss. Mr Schue says his goodbye and leaves to go home, back to his wife and child.

"Guys, let's all go back to mine. It's not far from here."

"You still live here?" Kurt asks, taken aback.

"Of course I do," Sam says, frowning. "Why wouldn't I?"

"But… football…"

"Kurt, Sam plays for the Lima Warriors," Blaine whispers, grinning. "He didn't have to leave Ohio at all."

Kurt nods an understanding – Blaine's always been the one that follows football, not him.

At Sam's house, someone opens a case of beers. So of course, they all end up getting incredibly drunk.

"Okay, I say it's time for 'I have never'!" Quinn says, setting down a tray of shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. She filled each shot glass with vodka and handed one to everyone. "You all ready?" They nodded. "Okay… I have never… considered plastic surgery."

All of the girls drink. Then, Rachel decides to go. "I have never… lied about something important."

All of them drink at this, grinning at each other. The suggestions got funnier and, as time went on, more sexual.

"I have never eaten grass."

"I have never fallen from a tree."

"I have never kissed someone the same sex as me."

At this, everyone grins, glancing at Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany.

"I have never given a blowjob."

"I have never had a wet dream."

"I have never had anal."

Kurt and Blaine laugh loudly at this, along with everyone else in the room. Before drinking, they wink at each other.

"Oh god, if this carries on, those two are going to end up going at it on the floor," Santana hisses, making everyone snigger again.

"I've got a good one!" Puck says, refilling the empty shot glasses. "Let's see if any of you are badass… It's two in one!"

"What if we've done both?" Mercedes asks.

Puck thinks for a moment before answering. "Then you do two shots!" He grins and gives everyone an extra shot. "Okay… you all ready? I have never been caught having sex, and I have never had sex in a public place!"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and sigh. They drink both of their shots – the only other person that did so was Puck. Everyone stares at them in disbelief.

"Dudes…" Puck says in an awed whisper. "You gays are _badass."_

"I want to hear this story!" Santana says, moving to sit in front of them.

Blaine laughs and wraps his arm around Kurt's waist. "We got caught the year Kurt graduated… I went to visit him in New York, and someone came into his apartment as we… yeah…"

Finn's eyes widen. "Oh crap, I remember that."

"It was _you _that walked in on them?" Santana says her jaw dropping. Finn gives a nod, embarrassed.

"I forgot about that. I was visiting Rachel. She told me to go ahead to the apartment… Blaine you make the funniest noises when…"

"Finn shut _up!" _Blaine hisses, flushing.

"I remember it now actually. It was something like 'oh Kurt, yes, right there, please'."

"Finn, I'm warning you-"

"Oh Kurt, _harder-"_

Blaine dived at Finn, tackling him to the floor. He grabbed a pillow and bashed him over the head with it before moving to sit beside Kurt again. Kurt was grinning like an idiot – he was far too drunk to care what people knew about him.

"What about the public place?"

Blaine blushes again and mumbles something about it not being anyone's business. Kurt, however, raises his head and laughs.

"That's a good story!"

"It is _not," _Blaine says.

"Yes it is! It was our first Valentines Day in New York, and Blaine wanted to surprise me. He took me out at midnight for a walk, and we ended up in this baseball field. It was pitch black and hey ho, we had sex! It was really, really good too-"

Blaine rolls his eyes and gets to his feet, pulling Kurt up with him.

"_You _are going for a lie down. Is that okay Sam?" Blaine asks, looking up. Sam is so drunk he's passed out on the sofa. He sighs and picks Kurt up in his arms, carrying him up the stairs. He's unsteady on his feet, so he has to go slowly. The last thing he wants is to drop Kurt. Blaine enters one of the bedrooms and lays him down on the bed. He's about to go back downstairs when he feels Kurt's arms around him. With a small sigh, he lays beside him, his arms wrapped protectively around his body.

"_In the arms of the angel," _Kurt sings gently.

"_Fly away from here," _Blaine sings back, kissing his forehead gently. "Go to sleep honey. I won't go anywhere."

"I love you Blaine. I always will."

Blaine looks at his boyfriend, who's so drunk he can barely keep his eyes open, who looks so helpless, yet looks beautiful as he does so, and smiles.

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
